Generally, manipulators are widely applied to electronic product in industries areas such as automobiles, plastics, drugs, foods, etc., for carrying, retrieving, assembling, spraying, welding and other operations instead of manual operations to enhance production efficiency.
Most of linkage type manipulators employ a dual drive. Two manipulators cooperatively work on the same plane, so the travel trajectories of the two manipulators are completely coupled and restricted by a steel band. However, the two manipulators have their own power drivers, and restricted by one steel band during motion, so the consistency of the motion and the travel trajectory precision of the entire manipulator is affected.